1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to footwear attachments and more particularly pertains to a new pair of shoes fastener for releasably coupling at least one pair of shoes together.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of footwear attachments is known in the prior art. More specifically, footwear attachments heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 3,041,743; U.S. Pat. No. 2,761,223; U.S. Pat. No. 2,266,281; U.S. Pat. No. 5,269,690; U.S. Pat. No. 3,000,067; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 273,659.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new pair of shoes fastener. The inventive device includes a male portion and a female portion that are releasably coupleable together. The male portion has a neck member outwardly extending from the front face thereof and a bulbous end portion extending from the neck member. The female portion has an aperture extending through its top and bottom faces and a pair of axial breaks providing an opening through the front face of the female portion into the aperture. The aperture and the axial breaks define a groove of the female portion. The end and neck members of the male portion are slidably insertable in the groove of the female portion. The male portion is coupled to an inner side of a shoe. The female portion is coupled to an inner side of another shoe.
In these respects, the pair of shoes fastener according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of releasably coupling at least one pair of shoes together.